Límites
by Viko W
Summary: Hay ciertos límites que Alois sabe no debe cruzar, aunque a veces sienta deseos por hacerlo.


(HannahxAlois)

"Hay ciertos límites que Alois sabe no debe cruzar, aunque a veces sienta deseos por hacerlo."

Disclaimer: La serie de Kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad así como los personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: No es yaoi. Ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Límites****.**

La llamó con voz firme y malhumorada y ella casi corrió a asistirlo. Sus ojos azules claros y aquel semblante que se leía bastante bien como un "voy a matar a alguien", flecharon por milésima vez su corazón. El rubio tomó el abrecartas y lo arrojó al cesto al verla de pie en la entrada.

—Hannah—pronunció con fingida amabilidad—¿Aun no regresa Claude?

La respuesta casi inmediata, rebotó en la habitación con tono suave.

—No, Danna-sama.

Él hizo una mueca, golpeando una y otra vez el escritorio con su dedo índice. Hannah desvió la vista al suelo. No era la primera vez que la llamaba sólo para preguntarle por el paradero del hombre. A veces deseaba simplemente desgarrar el cuello de Claude y arrancarle el brazo izquierdo para dárselo a los lobos. Era tan injusto que todo el amor que ella deseaba estuviese dirigido exclusivamente hacia él. Chasqueó la lengua de forma imperceptible, maldiciéndolo.

"_Es tan injusto."_

El tiempo de pie en la puerta alcanzó los dos minutos y ella separó los labios rompiendo el silencio con voz trémula.

—¿Desea algo más, Danna-sama?

Alois se mantuvo mirando los garabatos de la hoja sobre el escritorio. Sumergió la pluma en la tinta y con trazo firme dibujó una pequeña florecita que en su mente nombró como Bluebell. Anexó a ella otra flor, más grande y con la apariencia de un geranio para seguidamente fijar su vista en la temblorosa sirvienta. Hannah le producía una extraña sensación que le disgustaba. Recargó su mentón en la palma izquierda, detallando en los vendajes. Ella lo notó enseguida, reaccionando involuntariamente con un leve rubor. No era común que el objeto de su adoración se tomara deliberadamente algo de tiempo para invertirlo en ella, ¿quizás ideaba algo para herirla? Sintió su pecho arder. Alois parpadeó extrañado. Continuó mirándola sin decir palabra alguna. Hannah aguardó por una respuesta, hasta que finalmente la obtuvo.

—Abrecartas.—dijo de mala gana mirando hacia el cesto. Realmente le daba igual abrir el sobre con las manos, más si se trataba de una de las cartas del tío Arnold, podía despedazarla antes de siquiera terminarla, pero ya que Hannah se había ofrecido a serle útil no le negaría la oportunidad. Frunció a penas el ceño al reparar en ello. Francamente no le tenía afecto y la pregunta que surgió en su cabeza luego de aquella línea de pensamientos le resultaba molesta. La miró inclinarse con delicadeza recogiendo el utensilio y en su mente vislumbró la respuesta que se amoldaba perfectamente a la situación. Él estaba aburrido, así de simple. Sonrió mirando la espalda de la mujer. Quizás podría matar el tiempo con ella. Esperó su cercanía y una vez la tuvo depositando el pequeño cuchillo sobre el escritorio, haciendo una señal con los dedos le pidió situarse a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo, Danna-sa-?

—Arrodíllate—cruzó las piernas. Hannah acató sin preguntar. Vagamente pensó en el abrecartas y el recuerdo color carmín golpeó su mente con más fuerza. Bajó la mirada, enfocándola en el descanso de la silla. La habitación entera se sumergió en un incomodo silencio que zumbó en sus oídos hasta que la voz de Alois lo perpetró—. Dime Hannah, ¿qué piensas de Claude? ¿No estás celosa de él?

Como una espina que produce un brusco sobresalto al contacto, Hannah estremeció internamente. Las preguntas rebotaron en su cabeza dejándole un sentimiento amargo que quemó en su interior como una herradura a fuego vivo. Alois rió suavemente.

—Es un mayordomo eficiente…—escupió sin pensarlo mucho, reprochándose segundos después por su descuidada respuesta y mala actuación.

Él entrecerró los ojos, le mentía. Sonrió inclinándose hacia ella.

—Hannah, Hannah, ¿sabes que si actúas de ese modo jamás podré confiar en ti? ¿Qué garantía tengo de alguien que me miente descaradamente en la cara?—su voz adquirió un matiz coqueto—¿Me tomas por estúpido?

El estómago se le acalambró.

—De ningún modo.

—Entonces responde—acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros— o es que la verdad es así de mala, ¿eh?

Ella no respondió, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Alois chocar contra su rostro y la suya cerca de volverse pesada. La cercanía, lejos de producirle aquel sentimiento tibio y de sublime sabor dulce –como Luka-, le dejaba un estridente y exótico sabor imaginario que ardía en su pecho, desbordándose al resto de su cuerpo. El impulso por enfocar sus fríos y tristes ojos azules crecía a cada segundo, complicándole pensar con claridad. Tenía tantos deseos por acariciar su rostro, no importándole que le dedicara esa mirada llena de desdén, quería tocarlo, deslizar sus dedos por entre aquellas doradas hebras. Quería hacerle tantas cosas menos responder. Apretó las piernas con disimulo sin atreverse a inventar otra mentira. Había caído en un conflicto interno y Alois seguía esperando. Mentirle o no hacerlo. Ambas opciones eran igual de malas. Guardar silencio no la hacía en absoluto lucir mejor. El tiempo que culminó en un tenso minuto, fue la respuesta que tomó el actual heredero de la familia Trancy.

—Me molestas… tú, me molestas —Hannah apretó los labios—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Chasqueó la lengua enfadado apartándose de ella bruscamente. Su boca, envuelta en una agria expresión se curvó de punta en punta repentinamente y llevándose una mano a la frente Alois comenzó a reír desconcertando a la mujer. Sus risas fueron disminuyendo luego de un rato e inclinándose de nuevo hacia la sirvienta la tomó del rostro con escalofriante dulzura. Lo hacía molestar, lo dejaba hacerle esto y aquello y no decía nada, ¡qué miserable! En verdad que lo hacía enfadar. Suavemente acarició una de sus mejillas con el pulgar, tensándola al instante. Entrecerró los ojos examinándola y reparó en aquel par de enormes pechos. Podría tocarlos y ella no diría nada. Aminoró la sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios al caer en cuenta. De hecho podría meter la punta de su bota bajo el uniforme y ella probablemente no emitiría ni un triste sonido. Sí, podría y ella no diría nada. Sino era capaz de responderle honestamente por temor o algo más (no consideraba fuera un capricho porque entonces sería inaceptable) entonces no abriría la boca para quejarse. Arqueó una ceja. Si no lo hizo cuando le destrozó el ojo izquierdo… Qué estúpida y lamentable mujer.

Lamentable… como…

Sintió algo amargo subir por su garganta. Mordió el interior de su labio alejando aquella desagradable sensación que crecía dentro, intentando continuar fingiéndose divertido, pero empezaba a llegar a su límite. Su límite al estar cerca de ella y lo menos que quería era saber que podría suceder si cruzaba la línea. Apretó el agarre sin llegar a herirla, no era bueno pensar más en eso. Basta. Hannah le desagradaba, sólo eso. Nada más, no existía un trasfondo. Nada más no le agradaba.

Sonrió igual, le preguntaría otra cosa. Sí, eso haría. Otra cosa.

Aumentó la sonrisa.

—¿Con cuántos…?—dudó por un instante en si debía formularla. No es que tuviera interés alguno en la vida de Hannah, era un demonio que simplemente no terminaba de asimilar y encima mujer. Continuó—¿Con cuántos lo has hecho ya? Pareces ser muy activa incluso con esa cara—Hannah conservó su expresión impasible y de inmediato él borró la sonrisa. Empezaba a fastidiarlo en grande. Empezaba a realmente joderle esa expresión que mantenía día y noche. Aquella sensación volvió, más intensa y abrupta. Su rostro mostró de inmediato una expresión amarga—Estoy aburrido, abre la boca. —ella obedeció de inmediato. Alois la miró unos instantes antes de introducir dos dedos en la cavidad. Si bien pudo usar el abrecartas para herirla en lugar de inesperadamente meterle los dedos, no negaría que hacerlo resultaba repugnante pero atacarla no entraba en su humor esa mañana. No se sentía lo suficientemente irritado o demasiado alegre. Humillarla estaba bien. No necesitaba esforzarse demasiado y lo menos que quería era demostrarle que ella lo descontrolaba en minutos. Tocó la lengua y la sintió enseguida temblar. Aquello le produjo una rara satisfacción que hizo cosquillear su estómago suavizando la esa rara sensación. Los sacó y seguidamente los pasó por los labios de la mujer. No había estado tan mal como pensó. La molestia disminuía y su humor parecía que empezaba a restaurarse. Sonrió con sorna. Quizás si era un poco bipolar.

—Qué asco—se relamió los labios—. Es incluso mucho peor que _esa_ vez. ¡Oh!, ¿cómo va tu herida? Ya no se manchan los vendajes, estará mejor ahora, ¿no? Lamento mucho haber tenido que corregirte de ese modo, ¿podrás perdonarme, Hannah? —sus dedos delinearon delicadamente la boca de la mujer. Presionó al tocar la comisura izquierda y con la misma intensidad los repasó, impregnando sus yemas con purpura lipstick. Los labios de Hannah eran suaves y tibios. Bajo el labial el color canela se asomaba contrastando con la blanca piel de sus dedos. Ella trató de decir algo pero Alois se lo negó repasándole la boca—¿No dices nada? Qué mal~, si continuas así voy a tener que tomar medidas. —la voz melosa con matices burlones vibró en el cuerpo de Hannah.

¿Lo haría de nuevo? ¿No lo complacería?

—Yo… no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, cuando en primer lugar no existe ningún resentimiento en su contra.—confesó casi en un murmullo tomando entre sus manos la que él mantenía sobre ella. Alois respingó. De nuevo esa mezcla de sensaciones lo abordó. Cerró la mano con brusquedad apartándola. No lo entendía. Aquello que emanaba Hannah y revolvía algo en él, se intensificó más que anteriormente. Y le crispaba los nervios no poder catalogar dicha sensación. Hannah reconoció aquella mirada, predecesora a un acto violento. Vio la mano levantarse en el aire de forma precipitada, tan blanca, tan suave. Sintió una de sus mejillas arder al escuchar el chocante sonido estallar en su rostro. Alois hizo una mueca, apretando la quijada. La mano acalambrada de momento por la fuerza empleada se tornó de un suave rosa. No pasó mucho para que comenzara a palpitarle y de su boca escapó una débil queja. Hannah se mantuvo cabizbaja.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ambos, el escozor en su mejilla aminoró.

—… como si te diera lo mismo vivir o estar muerta… me haces enfadar—_porque me recuerdas a mí_, pensó mirando la madera del escritorio—...Hannah.

Hannah sintió sus labios temblar, Alois estaba usando esa voz tan lastimera que la hería en lo profundo. Más que cualquier daño físico que pudiera infringirle si él era infeliz, ella también lo era. Lo miró y él la miró igual, en una sincronía tan perfecta que tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Los ojos más claros rehuyeron segundos después. Ya no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que sentía en aquel instante por ella. Por eso no le gustaba tenerla cerca, porque luego de un largo periodo comenzaba a sentirse extraño y Hannah se miraba más alta, más cercana, más cálida y hacía acalambrar su estómago. Hannah lo hacía sentir pequeño. La sangre chocó contra la carne que recubría las paredes de su boca. Tragó la saliva de metálico sabor y la cara comenzó a arderle.

_Y aun así la mantuvo a su lado esa mañana_.

Sintió el calor azorarlo.

—Largo de mi vista…

Se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia. Alois cerró las manos en puños. ¿Así de simple? ¿Se iba y ya? Sintió una potente punzada atravesarle y antes de darse cuenta su mano había alcanzado a la sirvienta, atrapándola de la larga trenza y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer.

—¡Maldita! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? —fortificó el agarre hasta sentir su mano entumir—¡¿Piensas que puedes ignorarme y obedecer lo que se te place? ¡Tú haces lo que yo digo!

Hannah soltó una débil queja cuando él jaló con más fuerza y la otra mano sorpresivamente se cerró alrededor de uno de sus pechos. Los dedos se clavaron en su carne por encima de la tela. Tiró de la trenza hasta acercarla a su rostro.

—¿Entiendes? —ella asintió con la cabeza—¡Respóndeme!

—…Comprendo, Danna-sama.

De nuevo ambos rostros estaban a centímetros. La voz trémula de Hannah hizo burbujear sus sentidos. Soltó el cabello para seguidamente tomarla del mentón. Inspiró profundo y relajó la otra mano. Hannah tuvo un ligero sobresalto al percibir el cambio y otro más al sentir el inesperado masaje. Alois continuó mirándola fijamente, manteniendo el ritmo. Apretaba, subía y bajaba. La fiera mirada prontamente se volvió fría y penetrante. Hannah se heló. ¿En verdad la detestaba? Aquella pregunta se desquebrajó frente a ella cuando sus labios fueron apresados con tosquedad por los de Alois. Brusco arrebato. La estaba castigando y se sentía increíblemente bien. Ardía no sólo en sus labios, sino también en su pecho y su contacto quemaba de manera exquisita. Intentó corresponder y sintió la sangre brotar de inmediato. Sucumbió en éxtasis al degustar aquel sabor que se mezclaba con el rojo fluido y la ardiente sensación en la herida. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas, reprimiendo los deseos por envolverlo en un abrazo. Él se separó abruptamente dejando a la vista el carmín que le adornaba parte de la boca y barbilla. Hannah miró hacia el suelo instintivamente. Alois le sonrió, con una expresión un tanto turbia y limpiándose con el dorso de su derecha, la pateó fuertemente. La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció en cuestión de milésimas.

—Lárgate.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente sin siquiera limpiarse el rostro. Diminutas gotitas cayeron al alfombrado. Hannah hizo una apresurada reverencia y partió a la salida, sintiendo el rubor quemarle las mejillas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella hizo eco. Alois contuvo el aire unos segundos y exhaló ruidosamente temblando. Dejó caer medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio. Una sacudida lo devolvió a la realidad y mordió su labio hasta reventar la piel. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Qué…? Sujetó su frente y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó hasta caer en una gruesa gota en su escritorio. Apretó los dientes y con la manga se limpió sin la menor pizca de gracia, una y otra vez, haciendo brotar más la sangre. Prontamente se puso de pie. La habitación pareció tambalear y su acelerado pulso se hizo presente al golpear la superficie de madera con las manos cerradas. Poco a poco suavizó sus mandíbulas y sus puños se abrieron.

_Tranquilízate_. Gesticuló entrecerrando los ojos.

Respiró profundo sintiendo el metálico sabor mezclarse con la saliva. Su lengua repasó los labios, detectando un sabor peculiar. ¿Qué era eso? Antes no lo había notado. Bajó la vista enfocando la manga y el estómago se le acalambró.

… labial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora: Blaaa! Mi final fail y la historia toda rara llena de OoC a más no poder. Pero la hice y bueno, sólo estoy orgullosa del dibujo-portada que le hice a mi fic ;D Busquenlo en mi DA. Y del beso, porque quería poner un beso. Ojalá se vea creíble y sino, pues echando a perder se aprende.


End file.
